The present inventive concept relates to defibrillators. In particular, the inventive concept relates to automated external defibrillators.
An automated external defibrillator (AED) is a portable electronic device which automatically diagnoses cardiac arrhythmias threatening a life such as ventricular fibrillation and ventricular tachycardia of a patient, and cures the cardiac arrhythmias through defibrillation. The AED stops arrhythmia and allows a heart to rebuild an effective rhythm.
An AED is a portable electronic device, but a patient having cardiac arrhythmias cannot carry the AED all the time. Moreover, even if an AED happens to be stored in a public area in which a person has cardiac arrhythmias and falls to the ground, for example, signaling that even to surrounding persons, the AED can not be used to provide appropriate first aid to if the surrounding persons do not know how to use the AED properly.
And, even if a surrounding person locates the AED and knows how to use the AED correctly, that person needs to attach pads of the AED correctly to the patient's chest, after which the AED analyzes an electrocardiogram of the patient and audibly instructs the person coming to the patient's aid to provide an electrical shock to the patient in a manner as a result of the analysis. Then such an electrical shock is provided to the patient only once the surrounding person presses a designated button of the AED. A lot of time elapses as these procedures are performed. As the time elapses, the survival rate of a patient decreases considerably.